Sesshomaru's And Inuyasha's Death And Rebirth
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha die after killing Naraku. Kagome's family winds up moving to the United States. What will Sesshomaru and Inuyasha be reborn as to impact Kagome's new life? Complete!
1. Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's death

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's death.

Today is the day both of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's groups. Are at Naraku's hideout. Shippo, Kilala, Rin, and Ah-Un are hiding near by. Jaken was killed by Kagura a week ago. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. Then the hanyou yelled "Come out and fight Naraku!" Inuyasha angry because Naraku has killed Kikyo, Kohaku, and Koga. Just then Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna appeared. Miroku and Sango went after Kagura and Kanna. While Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome went after Naraku. The two brothers have decided to get along and work together. Inuyasha charged forward and broke through Naraku's barrier.

Then Naraku started attacking the brothers, Not giving the chance for them to attack. Kagome is trying to hit Naraku with a sacred arrow. But he blocks her every time. So Naraku glared at Kagome and said "I'll kill you first." Then Naraku sent a bunch of tentacles at her. Inuyasha ran and pushed her out of the way. The tentacles went right through Inuyasha. Kagome yelled "No Inuyasha!" Rin came out of her hiding place and asked "Miss Kagome are you ok?" Sesshomaru turned around and yelled "Rin go back to your hiding place!" But it was to late Naraku sent tentacles at her. Sesshomaru used his demon speed. And ran over and re hid Rin.

Just then the demon lord fell to the ground. He has been hit by Naraku's tentacles. But just then even though they are severely injured. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got back up. The two brothers stood next to each other. Naraku laughed and sent an attack at the weak brothers. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and said "Backlash Wave." Then Sesshomaru swung Tokijin and said "Dragon Strike." The attacks collided and exploded. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome took cover. after the dust cleared everyone came out of hiding. They can see that Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna are dead. The group looked around and found Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome found the jewel then went up to the brothers.

She knelt down and checked for pulses. The young woman gasped when she felt their weak pulses. She looked at the sacred jewel. And said "If they died I'll bring them back. Suddenly Inuyasha weakly said "Don't.. us.. back.. use.. the.. wish.. for.. something.. else." With that said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru died. Rin started crying said "Rest in peace Lord Sesshomaru." Sango had Kilala transform and they put Inuyasha's body on her back. Then they put Sesshomaru's body on Ah-Un's back. The group then headed to the western lands. As they traveled Kagome removed the spell from Inuyasha's necklace. Then she removed the necklace and put it around her neck. Kagome then got the Tetsusaiga and gave it to Miroku.

She sighed sadly and said "Hold onto this until Shippo is old enough. Then give it to him." Then she got Tenseiga and gave it to Sango. She sighed and said "Hold onto this until Rin is old enough then give it to her." Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and asked "What are you going to do after we bury Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?" Kagome said "I'm taking the sacred jewel and ll of my things. And going to my time and never return." The group fell quiet after what Kagome said. She has all of her things so she'll leaves after burying the brothers.

Soon they arrived at the western lands castle. The servants started to cry when they found out. That their lord is dead. The group went into the garden and stopped at a cherry blossom tree. Then they buried Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The servants locked Tokijin away. Now the group is crying and paying their respects. Kagome can't take it any more so she took off to the eastern lands. To get to the bone eater's well. Sango looked at Shippo, Rin, and Ah-Un and said "Come on you three. You can live with Miroku and I." Shippo and Rin got on Ah-Un. Then Sango and Miroku got on Kilala. The big cat took off into the air with Ah-Un behind her. As they flew they hope that Kagome will be ok.

* * *

I hate killing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Don't worry they'll be reborn. Coming soon Chapter 2 Kagome's new life.  



	2. Kagome's new life

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Yeah I know it's sad that they died. I hate killing them. But they will be reborn. 

**Chapter 2 **

Kagome's new life.

Four hours later Kagome arrived at home. She's out of breath and crying. The young woman sat down to catch her breath. Just then Mrs. Higurashi come into the hall. She had a sad look also. Mrs. Higurashi saw Kagome crying and asked "What's the matter dear?" Kagome sobbed and said "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are dead." Mrs. Higurashi sighed and said "Well I have more sad news. Your Aunt who lived in the United States. In a state called Montana died. We're going to the will reading soon." Kagome just nodded and started crying again. Ten minutes later Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Gramps, and Kagome. Got into the car and drove off.

Soon they arrived at city hall. They all got out and went in. Then they went into a room and saw other family members. Not long after they say down. The layer came in and sat down. He got a piece of paper and said "To my brother I leave my coin collection." A man sitting near by rolled his eyes. The the lawyer said "And to my sister who I think should get Kagome, Souta, and Gramps out of Japan. I leave my ranch in Montana." After the reading of the will the family returned home. Souta asked "Mom are we moving to Montana?" She nodded and said "Yes we are it was Aunt's last wish." So with that said they started packing.

Then they put their things stuff in the car. The family then got into the car. Soon they arrived at the airport. Mrs. Higurashi bought their tickets. Five minutes later they heard. "Flight 94 to Montana now boarding at gate 6" The family went to gate 6 and gave the lady there their tickets. Then they got on the plane. Kagome sat next to the window. Souta sat next to Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi sat next to Souta, and Gramps sat on the outside. Kagome cried herself to sleep. Three hours later the plane landed in Montana. Souta woke Kagome and they got off the plane. They went into the airport and got their baggage. Just then they they saw someone with a sign that said Higurashi.

They went up to the man. Mrs. Higurashi asked "Who are you?" The man smiled and "My name's Jeff I'm the ranch hand." Jeff lead the family to his truck. Mrs. Higurashi sat in the passenger seat. While Kagome, Souta, and Gramps sat in the back seat. An hour later they arrived at the ranch. The family went into the house. They each picked out a room and unpacked. After unpacking Jeff showed them around the ranch. Soon they went into the barn. The family saw eight lovely horses. Just ten Jeff said "These horses are all Mustangs. We have four males. And four females." Kagome only glanced at the two blacks, two grays, two red chestnuts, and two blue roans.

After the tour they went back to the house. Kagome went up to her room and looked out the window. Just then Jeff came into the room. He walked up to her and said "I know you just go here. But I know a spot that you can ride out to." The young woman sighed and said "I don't know how to ride. And I'm not in the mood." Jeff shrugged and said "Ok then when you want to learn. You know where to find me." Four months have passed and everyone has settled in. Kagome is doing better now. It is now early and Kagome has been getting riding lessons.

She know all of the horses names. There is Black Diamond, Black Jet, Gunsmoke, Gray Glitter, Crimson Sky, Red Cloud, Blue Angel, and Blue Collar Boy. Kagome ride Blue Angel when she has her lessons. Toady she had her last lesson. Before she untacked the mare. Jeff asked "Would you like to ride to a special place?" Kagome nodded and said "Sure I would." He gave Kagome a map and said "This map will lead you to the arrowhead mountains which is four miles away. There you'll see something special" Kagome nodded again and got on Blue Angel. She looked at the map and rode off. As she rode she looked around.

Soon Kagome arrived at the arrowhead mountains. Shoe found a shady tree and dismounted. Then she tied Blue Angel's reins to the tree trunk. Kagome then looked around in awe. Just then she saw a black mare, a white mare, and a silver stallion. The stallion looks strong. Kagome is surprised his band isn't bigger. Just then she noticed that both mare are pregnant. And it looks like they will foal any day now. Kagome sat down and watched the small band. Soon Kagome came up with a name foe the handsome stallion. She decided to name him Zephyr. Then she named the black mare Precious Jewel. Kagome then named the white mare Cherokee Rose.

When it started getting late Kagome untied Blue Angel's reins. She has deiced to come everyday. As she got on Blue Angel. Kagome Precious Jewel and Cherokee Rose leaving Zephyr. She shrugged and decided to ask Jeff when she gets home. Kagome got home as the sun was setting. She took Blue Angel to the barn. The young woman untacked the mare. Then put her in her stall. Just then Jeff came into the barn. He smiled and asked "Did you like the special place?" Kagome nodded and said "Yes I did I saw a stallion and two mares."

Jeff chuckled and said "If you explore the are more. You'll see many more wild Mustangs." Kagome nodded again and asked "Why would two pregnant mares leave the band?" Jeff smiled and said "To go have their foals." Just then Kagome heard her mother calling. Kagome thanked Jeff and left bran. As she and her family ate. Kagome told them what she did and saw. Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and Gramps are glad to see that Kagome is happy. That night Kagome hoped that Precious Jewel and Cherokee Rose will be ok. As she slept she wondered what Precious Jewel's and Cherokee Rose's foals will look like.

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 3: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are reborn.  



	3. Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's rebirth

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

lilaznbookluva: I'm glad the you like my story so much. I love Inuyasha and horses also. 

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are reborn.

In the morning when Kagome woke she got dressed. Then she went down stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down and ate her breakfast. Then Kagome put on her riding boots and left. She went to the barn and tacked Blue Angel. Following Jeff's map she rode toward the arrowhead mountains. Soon she arrived to where she first saw Zephyr and his mares. She spotted the silver stallion easily. But she still doesn't see Precious Jewel and Cherokee Rose. So Kagome tied Blue Angel's reins to the tree and sat down. Five minutes later Zephyr lifted his head and nickered. Kagome looked and saw Precious Jewel and a dark silver colt. Right behind then is Cherokee Rose with a light silver colt.

When Kagome saw that both colts have gold eyes. She looked at the silver colt. And saw a blue roan crescent moon on his forehead. Then Kagome looked at the dark silver colt. He has a silver stripe shaped that looks like the Tetsusaiga. And Kagome knows that the colts will shed when they are six months old. So she smiled and said "I'll name them Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome sat there and watched Zephyr's band graze. As it started getting late. Kagome untied Blue Angel's reins, got on her back, and headed home. Once at home she took Blue Angel to the barn. She untacked the blue roan mare and put her in her stall. Just then Jeff came by and asked "How is the band you found?"

Kagome smiled and said "Good the silver stallion is Zephyr, the black mare is Precious Jewel, and the white mare is Cherokee Rose." Jeff smiled and asked "What are the genders of the foals?" Kagome said "Both are colts." Jeff said "Don't get to attached. Because Zephyr will kick then out the band. So he doesn't risk the threat of inbreeding." Kagome nodded and said "That's ok I'm going to watch over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." With that said she went to the house then went up to her room.

The young woman found the sacred jewel. She smiled and decided that when Inuyasha has a band of his own. That she would wish to be a wild Mustang mare. But she's read that wild stallions don't have their own bands until 5 or 6 years old. That's ok Kagome is willing to wait until Inuyasha has his own band. Six months have passed and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have shed. Inuyasha is now silvery white and Sesshomaru is white. Thanks to the colt's light coat color Kagome can find Zephyr's band very easily. Ever time she goes to Zephyr's band she looks at Inuyasha's necklace. And when she gets home she has a smiled on her face. Right now Kagome is watching Zephyr's band. She's watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru play.

The two colts are running around and kicking up their heals. Then they started to rough house. The rough housing and running will help the when they're older. It's starting to get late so Kagome got on Blue Angel and headed home. Once at home her mother was waiting for her. She rode up to her mother and asked "Do you need something mom?" She smiled and asked "Would you like to go to the mall?" The young woman got off the mare and gave her to Jeff. Then she and her mother got into the care and left. Once at the mall Kagome looked around. Soon she found a store where she can make a necklace. She got some dark blue beads and beads shaped like fangs.

After making the necklace she paid the lady. Then went to go find her mother. As soon as she found her mother they left. Once at home Kagome went up to her room to go to bed. Three months have passed and Kagome is at home. The snow is to deep to ride a horse through. Kagome hopes that Zephyr's band is ok. Jeff assures Kagome that if the winter doesn't get to cold. Zephyr's band will be just fine. Right now Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Kagome, and Gramps are decorating for Christmas.

Jeff doesn't live in the house. He lives in a cottage near the barn. But Mrs. Higurashi plans on inviting him to the house for Christmas dinner. It's Christmas day and the family is enjoying themselves. At dinner time Jeff came in for dinner. He smiled and said "I have a present for you Kagome." Kagome unwrapped the gift and saw a picture frame. Inside the picture frame is a picture of Zephyr's band in the snow. Kagome hugged Jeff and said "Thank you Jeff." The ranch hand smiled and said "You're welcome I rode out to the arrowhead mountains. Before the snow got to deep. I saw you band and took a picture."

Kagome looked at the picture and saw that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are looking good. And Zephyr, Precious Jewel, and Cherokee Rose look fat. The young woman went up to her room and hung the picture. Then she went back down stairs. An hour later everyone sat down at the table and enjoyed Christmas dinner. The family's first Christmas at their new home went very well.

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 4: The colts grow up.  



	4. The colts grow up

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

The colts grow up.

It's finally spring and the snow has melted. Kagome is riding Blue Angel to go see Zephyr's band and to celebrate Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's first birthday. When she got there she saw that Zephyr has stolen two mares. He stole a chestnut mare with a white spot on her forehead. And a red chestnut and white paint mare. Kagome named the chestnut mare Star Light. Then she named the red chestnut paint Red Bird. Just then she saw Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The two yearlings are bigger, stronger and look great. Kagome is glad that they get along and stay together. She wonders if they'll work together to make their own ban when they are older.

As Kagome looked at Precious Jewel and Cherokee Rose. She noticed that they are pregnant. Star Light and Red Bird don't look pregnant. But Kagome Zephyr is fixing that. She is glad that Zephyr's band is doing well. But what she doesn't know is that. She'll be separated from the band. Until Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are two and half years old. That evening when Kagome got home she saw duffel bags. She went up to her mother and asked "What's going on mom?" Her mother sighed and said "We have to go back to Japan. To help calm a family feud." Kagome said "But I want to stay here. And watch over Zephyr's band."

Mrs. Higurashi said "They'll be fine. Plus we all need to go." The young woman sighed and packed her bag. After packing they went to the airport and got on a plane. Kagome didn't like leaving and not knowing when they'll be back. A year and a half has passed and the family is finally back at home. Once at home Kagome went to the barn and tacked Blue Angel. Soon she arrived at the arrowhead mountains. She saw Zephyr's band. She can see Precious Jewel, Cherokee Rose, Red Bird, Star Light, and Zephyr.

Just then Kagome realized that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are two and half years old. So by now they are probably part of a bachelor band. Kagome rode off to try to find Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Ten minutes later Kagome found a bachelor band. And with them is Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. But something seems to be wrong with Inuyasha. He is at the back of the group. But luckily Sesshomaru is keeping an eye on him. Just then Inuyasha walked forward. When he did he favored hi back right leg. Kagome got off Blue Angel and slowly walked toward Inuyasha. Slowly but surely Kagome got close to Inuyasha.

She carefully felt his leg while Sesshomaru watched. The young woman can feel that the colt fractured his leg. Kagome ripped off the sleeve of her shirt. Then she tightly wrapped it around Inuyasha's leg. He's offly for a wild horse. But Kagome thinks Inuyasha knows that she' trying to help him. After she was done she slowly backed away. When it was starting to get late Kagome went home. Two weeks later as Kagome was getting ready to go for a ride. She could hear and see a helicopter. Kagome asked "Jeff what's going on?" He sighed and said "Every few years The Bureau Of land Management. Rounds up some of the Mustangs."

Kagome got on Blue Angel and galloped off following the helicopter. Soon she saw where the trap is. The young woman watched s the helicopter herded the Mustangs to the trap. So far she doesn't see Zephyr's band. Or Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's bachelor band. Just then she can see Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's bachelor band. Kagome could hardly watch as they ran into the trap and the gate was closed. Once the gate was closed. The young woman rode to see if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be selected for release. when she got down there she saw the the colts were still together. But the aren't with the bachelor band.

Kagome went up to a man and asked "Are those two going to be released?" He nodded and said "Yup they'll be released because of their coat and eye colors. The young woman said "That's goo because I've watched over then since foals." The man chuckled and said "Well that's good. We'll be painting blue stripes on them. So they aren't rounded up again." Kagome looked at her necklaces and said "Don't do the it'll ruin their coats." She went up to the colts. Sesshomaru ran to the other side of the coral. But Inuyasha looked at Kagome and went up to her. Kagome took off the black necklace and put it around his neck. Now seeing that Kagome isn't a threat Sesshomaru is now by his brother.

The young woman took off the dark blue necklace and put it around Sesshomaru's neck. Just then the man said "Well that's better then painting them. I bet you even have names for them." Kagome nodded and said " Yes I do the silvery white one is Inuyasha. And the white one is Sesshomaru." A few hours later the horses selected to be released were released. It was getting late so Kagome went home.

* * *

Coming soon Chapter 5  



	5. Years pass and Kagome's wish

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Heres chapter 5 hope you like it. 

**Chapter 5**

Years pass and Kagome's wish.

Three years have passed and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are five years old. Te two stallions still have their necklaces. Right now Kagome is watching Sesshomaru fighting a band stallion. While Inuyasha stole the band stallion's mares. Inuyasha stole a chestnut mare and a buckskin mare. Kagome named the chestnut mare Ashka. Then she named the buckskin mare Zara. After Sesshomaru was done fighting the band stallion. He caught up with his brother. Just then Kagome heard hooves. She looked and saw her mother riding Gray Glitter.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the stallions and asked "Are those the stallions you've been talking about?" Kagome nodded and said "Yes they are. I think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been reborn as Mustangs." Mrs. Higurashi saw the sacred jewel around Kagome's neck. She smiled and said "If you want to be with them. Wish to be a Mustang mare. And I will watch over the band with Jeff." Kagome gave her mother a hug and said "Thank you mom. I hope you don't mind. That you grand kids will be wild Mustangs." Mrs. Higurashi said "You're welcome and no I don't mind." The young woman got off Blue Angel and said "I wish to be a Mustang mare." With that said the jewel and Kagome started to glow.

When the light disappeared Kagome is a black Mustang mare. The white beaded necklace that the sacred jewel was on is still around her neck. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and said "Go join Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dear." With that said Kagome trotted toward the band. Buy now Ashka ran away from the band. So Inuyasha instantly herded Kagome to the band. It's the end of foaling season. So now stallion are stealing and courting mare. Now Mrs. Higurashi is watching Sesshomaru courting Zara. And watching Inuyasha courting Kagome. When it started getting late Mrs. Higurashi headed home.

As the year went on Mrs. Higurashi watched over Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's band. It is now early winter soon the snow will become to deep to ride a horse. So this is Mrs. Higurashi's last visit until spring. She is sitting on Black Diamond smiling. Mrs. Higurashi is smiling because she can tell that Zara and Kagome are pregnant. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't seem to ming the woman watching their band. Mrs. Higurashi hopes that the band will be ok during the rest of the winter. It's starting to get late so Mrs. Higurashi headed home. When she got home she saw Gramps, Souta and Jeff.

The woman went up to the and said "I just got back. From watching Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru' band. And I can tell that Zara and Kagome are pregnant."They all thought that was great news. It's finally spring and Mrs. Higurashi is riding Crimson Sky. Soon she arrived where she usually finds Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's band. When she got there she can see that Zara has a foal with her. It's a light buckskin filly. Instead of a black mane, tail, and stockings like her mother. Her mane, tail, and four stockings are white.

Sesshomaru is a proud father because he's prancing around his mate and foal. Mrs. Higurashi named the foal Zeda. Then she looked at Kagome. The black mare is still very pregnant. Just then Jeff rode up to Mrs. Higurashi on Blue Angel. He said "Sorry I'm late Mrs. Higurashi." The woman smiled and said "That's ok I was just naming Zara's and Sesshomaru's daughter. I named her Zeda." Jeff smiled and said "That little filly is very cute." Mrs. Higurashi nodded and said "Yes she is. The all black mare over there is Kagome." Jeff looked at Kagome and said "It looks like she's ready to foal any day now."

Mrs. Higurashi asked "I wonder if she'll have a colt or a filly?" Jeff shrugged and said "Won't know until after she has the foal." Together Jeff and Mrs. Higurashi watched Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's band. When it started to get late Mrs. Higurashi and Jeff headed home. Not long after they left Kagome left left the band to have her foal. The next day after breakfast and chores. Mrs. Higurashi got on Crimson Sky after tacking her. Then Jeff tacked and got on Black Diamond. They then rode to the arrowhead mountains. Soon they can see Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's band. Mrs. Higurashi and Jeff gasped when they saw a gray colt with Kagome.

The woman smiled and said "I'll name my grandson Ishan." Six months passed and Zeda kept her light buckskin color. But Ishan shed into a silver coat. Buy mid winter Kagome and Zara look pregnant again. In the spring Mrs. Higurashi and Jeff went to go see Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's band. This tome they see a silver colt with Zara and a dark gray filly with Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi named Inuyasha's and Kagome's daughter Kagney. And Jeff named Sesshomaru's and Zara's son Shizadd.

Mrs. Higurashi and Jeff kept visiting the band. Until they were told old. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome and Zara lived together until they died at 28 years old. All of Inuyasha's and Kagome's colts grew up to be great band stallions. And all of their fillies grow up to be great lead mares. All of Sesshomaru's and Zara's clots also grew up to be great band stallions. And their fillies also grew up to be great lead mares. Inuyasha's Kagome's, Sesshomaru, and Zara's bloodlines. Run through Mustangs that run free in the arrowhead mountains today.

**The End!**

**

* * *

Well that's that thank you to all that read and reviewed this story. **


End file.
